Until Forever is Over
by moosmiles
Summary: THE SEQUEL IS HERE! Z and Jack are back, but Z has a tiny problem that and is pulling herself away from Jack. Meanwhile, Syd can't help but be with Z, even if it means hurting Jack. ZS, ZS, ZB, ZJ, SZB, JZB Please read Forever is Only a Moment first.
1. One Night

**Until Forever is Over**

_Alright everyone! The sequel! I hope you like it just as much as the first story. The chapters won't be long until the eighth one really, but they do have cliffhangers. I'll have a lot of cliffhangers in this one, more than Forever is Only a Moment. If you haven't read Forever is Only a Moment, please do read that first. Have fun! R&R!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 – One Night...**

Syd tucked Elizabeth in bed and leaned down, kissing her forehead. She turned the monitor on high, placed one by Elizabeth's head, and left the room with the other, closing the door behind her quietly.

Arms wrapped around her waist, lips pressing against her neck in a gentle kiss. "Is it safe?" the voice of her husband asked. She looked over her shoulder and nodded to her husband's question.

They started kissing violently, treading blindly down the hall to make love.

She pulled away as he kissed her jaw line, gasping, "Daniel, Elizabeth." He pulled away and threw Syd over his shoulder, carrying her to their room. "Bridge! Bridge, put me down this instant or else!" Bridge threw Syd on their bed, after kicking the door shut behind them. He jumped on her and they started making love.

* * *

_Chapters 2 & 3 will be posted in a few. Review!KendrixAimeeOliver!_


	2. Second Thoughts

**Until Forever is Over**

**Chapter 2 – Second Thoughts...**

Jack held Z as they lay in bed together.

"Do you still love them?" he asked, tracing the outline of her necked body covered with their blankets. She removed her head from his chest, removing her gaze from his finger to his eyes.

"Who?" she asked curiously.

"Syd... and Bridge," he slowly pried from his vocal box.

"God, Jack! She exclaimed, sitting up, pulling the covers with her.

"Z, I'm serious," he said, pulling her back in his arms only to have her push him away.

"Yes! Yes, I love them! I love them so much! I can't be without them!" she shouted. "Is that what you wanted to hear?" She smoothed a stray hair behind her ear.

"Is that one of those mood swing, thingy-mah-bobbers you told me about? Oh my god! Are you pregnant?" he gasped in panic. She shook her head no, starting cry.

"I'm never gonna be Daniel's mother," she sobbed. Jack pulled Z into his arms, starting to comfort her.

"Hey We had a great time with Kat and DC, huh?" he asked, wiping the last of her tears. She nodded, giving him a half smiled. "Didn't know how loose they could be." Z laughed at the memory of a very drunk Kat and a hardly sober Abnius.

Jack touched foreheads with his girlfriend, "I love you, Elizabeth."

"I l.. lo... love you too, Jack," Z said hesitantly, snuggling back into his grasp before going back to sleep, but Z couldn't sleep. She was too confused.


	3. In All of Heaven's Glory Part 1

**Until Forever is Over**

**Chapter 3 – In All of Heaven's Glory Part 1...**

Z sat on the toilet of her bathroom, waiting for her watch to beep.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"It's Sydney! Z, can I come in?" she called.

"Yeah," Z called back.

Syd walked in, shutting the door swiftly behind her. She kneeled in front of Z and looked her in the eyes.

"Did you take i8t?" the blind asked.

"Yeah, right now," Z answered and her watch went off.

"You want me to check it?" Syd asked, noticing how her best friend was trembling. Z nodded. Her ex-lover ran a hand through Z's long brunette curls and then got up, walking over to the counter. She picked up the stick and studied it. She sighed, "Positive."


	4. In All of Heaven's Glory Part 2

**Until Forever is Over**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**garnetred - You'd think they'd be one big happy family... Nah! You'll see what happens, don't want to give too much away. I'm glad you like it!**

**timeforce101 - You'd think they're in love with the way they act. Again, I can't give too much away. Sorry! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Yes, Jack and Syd will act like teens for quitea bit! Yes, Z's pregnant.**

**R&R! ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 – In All of Heaven's Glory Part 2...**

"Are you sure?" Z asked quietly.

"Blue stick and all," Syd answered in reply, turning to Z. "I'm sorry, Momma."

She walked over to the brunette and held her close. She kissed Z's cheek and Z moved around to press her lips to Syd's cherry lips. Syd leaned forward, making Z fall back on the toilet.

Syd ran a hand through Z's long curls, kissing her jaw line in a tease. Z smiled as Syd played with the rim of Z's yellow blouse. "Syd... just do it," she whispered playfully. Syd pulled off Z's blouse and started pulling off Z's skirt, kissing the former yellow ranger's abdomen. Z pulled the blond onto her lap in a straddle and kissed her hard.

"Z..."

Z and Syd looked up and gasped.


	5. Breaking Up

**Until Forever is Over**

**Alright, I'm sorry the chapters are so short, but they get longer at chapter 7. Because this one is extremely short the next chapter willbe post with it.Thanks for the reviews.**

**Shoutouts:**

**SydneyPink54 - I'm glad it was great.**

**timeforce101 - It's the real deal? I know, Syd and Z's "sex" moment was the farthest I've ever gone in slash! I'm sorry about Bridge and Jack though. I'm glad I made good cliffhangers.**

**R&R! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – Breaking Up...**

"Jack, c'mon! I told you I still have feeling for both Syd and Bridge!" Z contemplated her boyfriend as he hurriedly packed his things.

"I know, Z. I... I just can't take it anymore!" Jack exclaimed. "I love you. Even if you don't feel the same way about me." He kissed her cheek as she blinked back tears. "I'm staying with Sky at the academy if you need me. You know how to contact me."

He opened the front door, walked out,and slammed it shut behind him.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered. She burst into tears, sinking to the floor, her whole body trembling in shame. "Jack."


	6. Never

**Until Forever is Over**

**Chapter 6 – Never...**

"Bridge, I..." Syd started, only to have her husband press a finger to her lips. She shut her mouth and looked at him in curiosity.

"Shhh. I know how much you love her still! Heck! I still love her!" Bridge said understandingly. He took Syd's hand in his. "But we're married now and we have Elizabeth and Daniel." Syd nodded knowingly with guilt overcoming her inside.

"So... you're not leaving me?" she questioned, looking at him with hopeful baby blue eyes.

"Never," he answered in reply, pulling her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as her knees gave away. He scooped her up in his arms, carried her to their room, and tucked her in bed.

"I was comforting her, you know," Syd said, breaking the uncomfortable silence and nestling her head in his elbow.

"Why?" he asked, climbing on top of her.

"Z's pregnant again, Bridge," she confessed.

* * *

**Preview:**

**"I died a while back. That was my destiny..."**

**Review!**


	7. Destiny

**Until Forever is Over**

**I own nothing! Thank you for reviwing!**

**Shoutouts:**

**timeforce101 - Z might get a chance to tell Jack! Of course Bridge is sweet. All the guys can't be jerks. winks**

garnetred - Jack can be a jerk, huh! winks you'll see what happens to the "happy" couple soon enough.

sye04 - I hope things work out too. I think...

Alright! R&R!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 – Destiny...**

Bridge wheeled Z into the Carson's kitchen. Syd smiled softly at the lady in the wheelchair.

_"This is the way all this should have started," _Syd thought._ "Z should have come home from the hospital with Daniel and then we all wouldn't have gone through so much pain."_ She frowned, trying to smile as she picked up Elizabeth out of the high chair. _"Why is Z in a wheelchair, anyway?"_

"Bridge," Z said, "Could you give us a few moments alone?" Bridge nodded, taking his daughter from Syd and leaving. "Syd, sit down." Syd looked at her in confusion. "All your questions will be answered. Just please, sit down." Syd sat down reluctantly, nodding in approval. Z wheeled so she could stare into Syd's eyes and still be able to read her expressions.

"I died a while back. That was my destiny. The way it should be and if I hadn't, we wouldn't have Elizabeth Jamie. You've done a marvelous job raising Daniel, not that I don't want to, but you have to keep Daniel and possibly my new baby as well. Okay, Syd?" Z explained. Syd nodded tears in her eyes, hinting her hurt and pain irking through her almost twenty-four/seven. "My delivery with Daniel is why I can't stand with my little girl now."

"How do you know it's a girl?" Syd questioned.

"Honey, just because I'm human again, doesn't mean I don't have my heavenly instincts still," Z said. "I'm going to get too weak soon enough to carry my baby around. Remember, I could barely move around with Daniel. And I'm getting pretty damn close to around that time with my new baby." Syd nodded at the memory of Z collapsing after five months with Daniel.

"I myself went through that with Elizabeth," Syd nodded. Z took Syd's hand in hers, stroking it with her thumb.

"No man will ever know our pain," Z sighed overdramatically. Syd laughed, but soon started to frown.

"Which one?" she questioned.

An uncomfortable silence soon filled the air for quite sometime, until some one tugged on Syd's skirt. Syd picked up Daniel and he pointed to Z.

"That's Z," Syd said, pointing to Z. She signed what she had just said.

_"What the hell?" _Z thought, watching her little boy nod.

"Baby," Syd said, signing it her son.

He climbed off Syd's lap and walked over to Z. He held his arms out and she picked him up. Syd stood up to interpret if need be. He started to sign, then touched Z's stomach. At first she gasped at his, but then calmed down.

"He said that he loves babies," Syd translated. Z smiled.

"Tell him, he's welcome to hold the baby after she's born," Z said.

Daniel saw mouths move and looked to Syd. She interpreted and he threw his arms around Z's neck. She embraced him back, tears entering her eyes.

"Thank you," Z mouthed to Syd. She nodded with a smile.

* * *

**Preview:**

**"Daniel had a pretty badear infection a few weeks before the wedding..."**

**Review!**


	8. The Truth About Daniel

**Until Forever is Over**

**I own nothing! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Shoutouts:**

**garnetred - I don't know if Jack forgives Z yet. Huh? I'll look into that. Z should be able to die again, she may gave heavenly instincts, but that doesn't mean she's not human.**

**timeforce101 - It is rather cool that Z has the heavenly instinct! She might give Syd her baby. Not sure yet, depends on how this and the sequel go. So far it doesn't look like it.**

**masterranger3 - I know you like femslash! Jack doesn't know about Z being pregnant yet, remember? Yeah, I'm making it pretty hard on her. I'm glad the Z and Daniel scene was cute.**

**sye04 - Did you read "Forever is Only a Moment"? If you read the whole thing, that will help you understand.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 – The Truth About Daniel...**

"Why didn't you tell me?" a roaring voice reached Bridge's ears. He looked up to find Z, sitting in her wheelchair, hands on her hips, and distrust and hurt in her brown eyes.

Bridge signed Daniel to go upstairs. He nodded and left upstairs.

"About Daniel?" Bridge asked.

"Yes," Z sighed heavily.

"Daniel had a pretty bad ear infection two weeks before the wedding. Syd's first instinct was to take him to the hospital for Kat to check. But I said no," Bridge's voice cracked and he started getting choked up with tears. Z took his hand, rubbing it with her other hand. "I said some juice and sleep would help him get better. After a few days he wasn't getting any better and I finally caved into letting Syd take him to the hospital. But we... we... we were too late." He broke down. "I'm such a failure as a father. I can't even take care of my own children." Z started to choke back her own tears at hearing her ex-boyfriend's doubts.

"Bridge, you are a magnificent father. So you just have a few rough edges. Everyone does. I killed Gruumm by myself, yet I died in childbirth," she chuckled softly, but that only made him cry harder. "C'mere!" She opened her arms and he sat on her lap, crying in her embrace. "I've got you, Bridge, I'm here now. Everything's alright."

* * *

**Preview:**

**"They were roommates for years and after every fight I had with Z, they had sex..."**

**Review!**


End file.
